Hospital Rooms
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : Parfois attendre, ça prend du temps. Mais Bobby sait comment s'amuser.


Auteur : **veiledndarkness**

**Titre** : Hospital Rooms

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Les heures ne passaient pas. Jerry faisait les cent pas jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne le chercher pour le conduire dans la salle d'à côté. Angel dormait, étendu sur l'une des chaises en plastiques pas très confortables, la bouche ouverte, des petits ronflements s'échappant toute les minutes. Bobby soupirait en observant sa montre pour la centième fois de la soirée.

« C'est toujours si long ? » Râla-t-il rapidement.

Jack lui sourit l'air amusé. « Tu n'as jamais écouté les cours de science ? » Dit-il en s'étirant, se pliant d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« Nan, j'étais trop occupé à faire des bombes à eau avec les capotes, » Dit Bobby. Il observa Jack s'étendre d'un oeil, l'autre sur la porte de la salle d'accouchement.

Jack sourit. « Des bombes à eau ? » Bobby acquiesça. « On les balançait dans le camp adverse. »

Bobby se leva soudain, cherchant dans sa poche de la monnaie. « Allez Jackie, nous allons vider les distributeurs, » dit il un moment plus tard.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. « Et lui ? » demanda-t-il, en pointant Angel.

« Ah, laisse le, il est bien là, » dit Bobby en cherchant plus de monnaie dans sa poche.

« Allons y, je crève de faim, » se plaignit-il puis Jack hésita un moment plus tard.

« D'un autre côté, maman sera bientôt là. Elle le verra, » dit Bobby. Jack haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, allons-y alors, » dit-il. Ils marchèrent dans le hall, en se cognant les épaules, leurs doigts se frôlant le plus souvent possible. Bobby s'arrêta soudain, faisant sursauter Jack.

« Qu'as… » Commença-t-il à dire. Bobby le fit se taire. Il regarda derrière lui dans le hall puis il sourit. Sans un autre mot, il poussa Jack dans une chambre vide.

« Je pensais que tu avais faim, » dit Jack. Il sentit une pointe d'excitation quand il vit les yeux de Bobby s'assombrir dans la faible luminosité. Bobby se rapprocha de lui, le pressant contre la porte.

« Oh, j'ai faim, mais pas de bonbons, » dit il doucement. Jack frissonna quand Bobby se pressa contre lui, ses lèvres rendant silencieuse les protestations de Jack.

Jack sentit que sa bouche était libre quelques secondes plus tard, ses doigts le picotaient et un courant électrique le parcourait. Un gémissement sorti du plus profond de lui puis il passa ses bras autour de Bobby, le tirant plus près. Il soupira de plaisir quand Bobby enroula sa langue autour de la sienne, les frissons de l'extase se précipitant plus rapidement en lui. Jack ferma les yeux en jurant qu'ils étaient en train de flotter.

« Bobby ? » Une voix appela du hall.

Ils se séparèrent aussi vite, Bobby grognant d'agacement. « Putain de famille. »

Jack laissa tomber sa tête contre la porte. « Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est voyante. » grommela-t-il.

Bobby acquiesça. « Je serais surpris du contraire, » ajouta-t-il. « On dirait que tu viens de prendre l'air. »

Jack sourit. « Je suppose que c'est le cas. » Il replaça ses vêtement et frotta ses joues.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de sourire à nouveau. « C'est bon, allons-y. »

Bobby s'arrêta quand la voix de sa mère l'appela encore. « Une chose, » murmura-t-il.

Il tira Jack vers lui et l'embrassa avec force, en mordillant ses lèvres, étouffant le râle de surprise de Jack. Il lécha ses lèvres, et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Evelyn était à côté, une petite étincelle dans les yeux. « C'est là que vous êtes ! Venez maintenant, l'infirmière dit que le bébé est presque là. »

Bobby s'éloigna d'un pas non chaland dans le couloir, un petit sourire sur le visage. Jack derrière lui, jurant sous son souffle. Evelyn secoua la tête 'Oh, c'est deux là, ' elle se sourit à elle-même.

Alors qu'il revenait à peine dans la salle d'attente, Jerry sortit précipitamment d'une autre porte, rayonnant et excité.

« C'est une fille ! » S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

**OOO**


End file.
